


Rey Skywalker

by nayrria



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Force Bond (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "A Solo név illik hozzád."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Rey Skywalker

Körülöttük még táncoltak. Szólt a zene. Részeg volt az ének. Por és örömtűz illatát fújta feléjük a szél.

Rey a pasaanai nyakláncát csavargatta.

– Felőlem bárhogy hívhatnak – jegyezte meg Ben. Beledőlt a homokba, rögtön elfintorodott. A fejbőrét megkarcolták a szemcsék. Növekvő csodálattal pillantott Reyre, akit – úgy tűnt – nem zavartak efféle kellemetlenségek.

Ki volt bontva a haja, ettől valahogy megváltoztak az arcvonásai. Nem tudta, hogyan, nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, de mások lettek.

Szerette nézni ilyenkor. Jó volt most nyugodtnak és békésnek látni.

Nem arról volt szó, hogy Ben csak így szerette: lágynak és szépnek, mert Ben szerette, ha vad volt, ha dühös, ha… minden volt.

De ilyenkor volt a leggyengédebb a mosolya. Legpuhább a keze Ben arcán.

Rey fészkelődött. Igazgatta a tunikáját. Talán mégis zavarja őt is a sivatag?

– Kéred a köpenyemet? Még homokmentes.

Rey rágördült a fekete anyagra, majd kinyújtózott.

Ben szíve hevesebben vert, Rey bőre most meleg volt, mint a napfény.

– Felvettem a Skywalkert – mondta Rey a csillagoknak.

Ben felült. Ellenállt a vágynak, hogy kirángassa az alkalmi takarót Rey alól.

– Miért? – A hangja keményebben csengett, mint akarta. Csak a karjában akarta tartani… Rey érzékelte a haragját, mert kicsit távolabb húzódott.

Ben kifújta a levegőt. Rey csak óvatos volt, nem félt tőle, nem azért húzódott arrébb, azt nem tudta volna megbocsátani magának.

– Akkor jó ötletnek tűnt. Így emlékezni.

– Miért nem az enyémet veszed fel?

Rey nyelt egyet, aztán hátat fordított neki.

Ben megérintette a lapockája között.

Rey remegett.

– Rossz ötletnek tűnt felvenni a neved, hogy te nem tartozol hozzá – felelte halkan. – Akkor vettem fel, amikor egyedül voltam.

Összegömbölyödött mellette. Védekező, tehetetlen mozdulat volt, és Ben elgondolkozott: vajon mikor fogja azt érezni, hogy nem kell elzárnia a gyengeségét?

Megsimogatta a gerince finom ívét, aztán újra és újra. Kitapintotta a bordákat Rey hátán, és nem kellett sokat várnia.

– Most már itt vagy – Rey végül szembefordult vele.

Ben felült. Rey az Erőn keresztül érzékelhette az izgatottságát és idegességét, mert elmosolyodott. Összeérintette az ujjuk hegyét.

– Nem tartoztam senki máshoz, csak hozzád. Most sem fogok – mondta halkan Rey a csillagok alatt. – Ha megkérsz rá, felveszem a neved.

Úgy hangzott, mint egy eskü.


End file.
